


Brat

by drelfina



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Cute, Gen, M/M, but it's really too short to be anything really, other than crack, shisui is a brat, technically Akatsuki!Shisui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/pseuds/drelfina
Summary: Shisui doesn't die in the river - someone rescued him instead.
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Obito, Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Obito/Uchiha Shisui, Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 11
Kudos: 118





	Brat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ValidAsshole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValidAsshole/gifts), [Perelka_L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perelka_L/gifts).



"Look," 'Tobi' said, "just because you figured out who I am -" 

"I _knew_ as soon as I walked in," Shisui said, beaming. 

"You didn't walk in anywhere," Tobi said. 

"As soon as I woke up," Shisui said. 

"Which I should never have stayed for," Tobi said. 

"Because you cared," Shisui said, and lunged for Tobi's waist before Tobi could get away. 

"I don't, i really don't," Tobi said, trying to pry Shisui's arms off him. 

"You doooooo, I knew you loved me best!" 

"I hate you MOST," Tobi said, looking around a little frantically. 

none of the other Akatsuki were around. Goddamit. 

he went back to prying Shisui's arms off him, but it wasn't working, the young man was an octopus. 

"You saved me," Shisui said, smooshing his face into Tobi's waist, and Tobi couldn't shove his face away because of the still healing eye. 

"I didn't," Tobi said, "It was Kisame. Kisame fished you out." 

"Okay," Shisui said brightly, turning up to look at him and for a moment, when Tobi looked down, Shisui looked like the toddler who used to follow him around. "You'll introduce me to your boyfriend then?" 

"I don't HAVE a boyfriend!" 

"You want him as a boyfriend," Shisui said, and Tobi's face went bright red. 

Not that anyone could see, because, you know, mask. 

"No I don't -" 

"cause he is big and strong just like you were before!" Shisui said. 

"... are you saying I'm not big and strong now?!" Tobi yelped. that was hugely unfair. Just because he cultivated a useless idiot persona doesn't mean that he WAS useless and idiotic. 

"Am I?" Shisui said looking up at him and if he batted his eyelashes Tobi was definitely going to shove his face away. 

"You - I - I'm not talking to you," Tobi said, turning away and seeing Kisame at the doorway with a tray of tea and a sharky smirk. Tobi's face went hotter under the mask. "I'm not talking to you either!" 

"Alright," Kisame said. "But it's time to change Uchiha-san's bandages so... " 

"oh, is that Kisame, 'Tobi'?" Shisui said brightly, and sat up more so he couldkeep clinging to Tobi's waist. "Hi! I'm Shisui. You are very handsome and should date him now." 

"Wait -" 

"Well after you've recovered, Uchiha-san,"Kisame said gravely, "I'll consider you both." 

"Wait what, Kisame, that's my baby cousin!" 

Kisame tipped his head a little. "Yes, I know." 

Shisui cheered from Tobi's hip level, and Tobi resisted the urge to smack him.

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHAHAHAHAH


End file.
